1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the distribution of a triplicated clock to one or more receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known, when the receivers are far away from the triplicated clock, to insert into each connection between a clock of the triplicated clock and a receiver one or more repeaters according to the distance to the receivers. The invention is more particularly concerned with the case where each clock signal comprises a synchronization signal consisting of two pulses, a negative pulse and a positive pulse, each having a duration equal to one period of the clock signal, the change from one pulse to the other constituting a synchronization mark.
With a clock signal comprising a synchronisation signal like this, the use of n conventional repeaters in cascade would result in multiplying by n the propagation time dispersion values for the signal edges relating to the synchronization mark, resulting in an error in respect of the cyclic ratio of the clock signal regenerated in place of the synchronization signal delivered by each repeater, depending on the number of repeaters in a clock/receiver connection.
An objective of the present invention is to eliminate the accumulation of the propagation times of the clock edges relating to the synchronization marks in each connection between a clock of the triplicated clock and a receiver in order to limit the error in respect of the cyclic ration of the clock signal delivered by the receiver.